


Every Rose Has It's Thorn

by Ahigheroctave



Series: Taste The Rainbow [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I know that you’d be here right now, if I could have let you know somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has It's Thorn

If he’s honest with himself, she’s a little bit too much woman for him. 

If he’s honest with himself, he maybe likes the way the red fabric looks on the broad shoulders of a football jersey than on her tight cheerleading uniform. If he’s honest with himself, he hopes now that they crushed Dalton Academy of preppy blazers and solos disguised as group numbers Kurt will come back and sing a duet with him. 

And maybe she’s brave enough to be honest with herself and he isn’t just yet. And maybe, just maybe he knows that. Then again, maybe not.


End file.
